Armor configured to be added to a structure such as a vehicle is well known. The applicant hereof invented the idea of ceramic armor tiles removably attached to the outside of a vehicle. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,928,575 and 5,191,166 incorporated herein by this reference.
Typically, for armor inside of the vehicle, a flexible spall barrier or liner is used. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,170,690 and 5,333,532 incorporated herein by this reference.
Sometimes, for certain structures facing specific threats, armor on the outside of the structure is not possible or desirable and/or a flexible spall barrier or liner on the inside of the structure does not provide sufficient protection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,967 discloses a more rigid spall liner with layers of fabric and steel. Published Patent Application No. 2003/0192426 discloses armor panels including ceramic designed to be placed on the inside of a vehicle door. See also published Patent Application No. 2007/0113729 and DE 3226476. All of these references are incorporated herein by this reference.
Despite the state of the art in armor design, a need still exists for a suitable armor system which can be placed on the inside of a structure for protecting the same from different threats.